Sleepless
by Ruuma
Summary: Don't you also hate those nights when you just can't fall asleep?
1. Crying

I can't sleep…

My head mocks me. It tries to keep me awake. Every time I close my eyes, it all comes back like a movie that I can't turn off. Thoughts are buzzing. _Please just let me sleep! Just for a little while…_ Sounds from my closet interrupt my whining. I open my eyes even though I know it makes no difference. It's a habit, I guess. Darkness surrounds me. I remember when I was younger, I was afraid of the dark. I guess I got over it…

The floor is cold against my naked feet. I shudder. Taking my blanket with me as I stand up and listen. I know all the sounds in my room. I know where everything is, so I know if I take five steps forward I will reach my closet. When the sounds still don't go away, I decide it's for the best that I take a look…so to speak. With nothing else to do, I count the steps. _One, two, three, four, five._ A wooden surface touches my fingertips. _Weird. Didn't I leave the door open?_ When I open the door, I can make out the sounds. _Crying._

"Elliot… What happened?"

The crying stops and it's replaced by sniffling. I can hear him moving deeper into my closet away from me. I sigh and sit down on the cold floor. It feels like my legs are resting on ice._ Has the radiator broken down again? Gizmo won't like that…_ Not wanting to scare my visitor, I carefully reach out. _Something smooth… Hair._

"Elliot…" I say slowly, "It's alright. I'm here."

I move closer to him.

"Nightmare again?"

I can feel that he moves his head up and down._ A nod. Aww, not again. This is the third time this week._ I smile pitifully.

"It was just a dream. I'm here now."

I can feel his smooth skin. It's as cold as the floor and he shakes.

"That bad, huh..?"

I don't have to see to know that he is breaking into tears. I can feel his warm tears against my hand.

"Come," I whisper sweetly

He moves closer in a instant, hands testing to see if I'm really here and not a dream, then he hugs me close like if he lets go I will disappear. I can feel his heartbeats, so I put my arms around him and lead his head to my calm chest to calm him down and let him cry out his fears in a silent scream. In a soothing motion, I rub my hand up and down on his back and I tell him what I always say._ It's okay. I'm here._ It doesn't make him stop crying, though. It never does, but I still don't what to say.

You would think I would know what to say to or at least do something to make my best friend calmer, but I don't. Our friendship feels shallow and when I think about it, I don't know much about him. I know he likes cooking and baking makes him smile. I know that, because I found him in the kitchen one night crying while trying to bake a cake.

He leans heavily on me now. I sigh tiredly.

"Move."

He complies and lets me get into the closet with him. I still don't know why he comes to me. _Maybe he used to come to Jinx…_ I wrap the blanket around us and let him rest on my shoulder with the doll I gave him resting between us. I open my month and talk, something he can't do.

I talk for a while, mostly about how annoying the Titans were today. We were robbing a bank and guess who comes to save the day. The Titans. And it didn't stop there. No, she was there with him…

I shudder. The thought of him makes me sick to my stomach… Still, I talk about them.

We care. She was family… I know she left because we weren't enough… Warm tears fall freely, but I still do not stop. I don't want to… She... Jinx, our leader… My first love left us, her friends, for some crush. I bite my lips._ Nothing personal?_

A soft, innocent voice in my head interrupts my ranting.

'Seymour, I miss her…'

"I know," I say slowly as I hug Elliot closer, "Me, too."

We stay like this, comforting each other, until I can hear repeated calming breaths. I carefully, not wanting to wake him up, take him in my arms and carry him to my bed. _One, two, three, four, and five_ I count as I walk back. I lay next to Elliot, holding him close. Protecting him.

_I wonder… does Jinx also lie in bed sleeplessly thinking about us…?_

_The family she left behind._


	2. Bonus Ending

Hi I really hope you all liked my first Fanfiction here :3

My Friend Ribbons-N-Rocks who helped me with the spelling got inspired and wrote this extra Ending. All the credit goes to her, I hope you all like it as much as I did

* * *

><p>2:00am. A warmth is missing and Wally wakes up. His eyes are sticky. He wipes them, then rolls out from the blankets. It's the kind of cold that pricks your skin.<p>

He finds her at the kitchen counter, a cup of coffee in her hands. Her hair is down, mussed from tossing and turning.

"Thinking about them again?"

She looks up, her eyes widening briefly. Pink irises find her coffee again, "Did I do the right thing, Wally?"

"Luka. . ." He walks around the counter, sits next to her, places a hand on her shoulder. . . Sometimes normal speed feels like slow motion.

"I know you care about them." The words seem so far apart. "That doesn't mean they can make your life decisions for you. A criminal isn't what you are."

"Elliot was like my brother." Her voice has lost it's intonation, going from an ocean to a lake. Or a puddle.

Gently, he squeezes her shoulder, "I know."

Her cup is filled - untouched. She pushes it slightly and the liquid ripples. "You convinced me to switch sides."

Brushing pink webs from he face, he speaks, "I only reminded you that you had a choice."

"You saw the person instead of the powers."

A tired smile spreads across his face, "That's why you care, isn't it? You see people."'

She stares.

"They had to know that."

Taking her hand, he stands, "People don't change."

Her brow presses down, "But-"

"Babe," he says, running a hand along her face, "People don't change. They find things inside themselves and decide which ones are important."

He lightly tugs her onto her feet. "Show them that you made the right choice. Maybe one day, they will too."

A sigh tumbles from her lips. It's a familiar sound. She smiles weakly, "Maybe."


End file.
